


I Want to be Your Soulmate

by digginginyourheart



Series: Push & Pull Bonus Content [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digginginyourheart/pseuds/digginginyourheart
Summary: Push & Pull is an ot4 soulmate au I wrote and I'm gonna start posting a couple of little bits that didn't make their way into the final draft....so this is the first of those...Ashton finds his three soulmate marks on his 18th birthday and some feeling come out when his best friend Calum finds them too.





	I Want to be Your Soulmate

Ashton woke up on his eighteenth birthday both excited and nervous. He supposed most people were. Though he knew the soulmate system didn't always give out happy endings, he liked knowing that there was someone in the world that he would love unconditionally. It was comforting in a strange way. He got up and went to the bathroom for a mirror and it didn't take long for him to spot the dark letters on his skin. He'd run a hand through his unruly hair and saw something different on the inside of his wrist. He immediately held up his arm, but to his astonishment saw six letters. Not two, not four, six.  
CH MC LH  
“CH MC LH” he repeats quietly to himself.  
And that's when his sister rushes into the bathroom and immediately decides to grab his wrist to see his mark.  
“Holy shit Ashton!” She exclaims, staring wide eyed at the tattoo.  
He blushes, still not having completely processed the marks.  
And then she's running down the stairs yelling “Ashton's got three soulmates! Ashton's got three soulmates!”  
Ashton groans and puts his head in his hands, leaning against the counter. Why did he not have the foresight to lock the door? It was way too early to be dealing with this shit.  
And then it kind of gets worse because he hears Calum's voice at the bottom of the stairs.  
“Three sets of initials? How's he coping?”  
“Dunno, but I think it's cool.”  
Then Calum is knocking on the open bathroom door.  
“Hey Ash. How ya doin?” Ashton almost cries due to how soft and tender Calum's voice is.  
He sighs as he stands up fully.  
“I honestly haven't really had time to process.” He forces out, chuckling.  
Calum smiles.  
“Can I… can I see?” Calum asks quietly after a minute.  
Ashton turns his wrist up to show Calum, who gently holds it and strokes the letters.  
CH MC LH  
Ashton feels a tremor run through his arm. Oh shit. He’s obviously never met a soulmate before, but this feels like what he’d heard people desribe. He’s not unhappy, he’s been undeniably crushing on him for two years. The problem lie in the fact that it would another two years before Calum would get his mark. Or marks.  
“CH” Calum murmurs, interrupting Ashton’s frenzied thoughts.  
There's an unspoken question under the statement that Ashton immediately reads. He's not entirely sure how to respond.  
“I think...I'm pretty sure it's you.” Ashton finally says.  
He feels Calum's eyes on him and looks up. He realizes that he wants Calum to be his soulmate. He'd thought Calum was beautiful from the day they met. And they liked the same music and had the same sense of humor. But he'd never dwelled on it because he figured he'd wait and see his soulmate mark before delving into relationships. And he hadn’t even dared to imagine he might be his soulmate. All the same, it feels right that Calum would be his soulmate. He needs Calum to be his soulmate. To know that they’re bonded. He wants Calum to know how much he means to him. How much he loves him. And he does, he realizes. He really loves this boy.  
And then suddenly Calum's lips are pressed against his and he can't do anything but kiss him back, hoping that he's conveying all the love and want and need he feels. They kiss for a long minute. It's fierce and passionate, but somehow gentle and a bit nervous as well.  
Calum is still lightly holding his wrist when their lips separate.  
“I want to be your soulmate.” Calum says simply because that's what Calum did.  
“I...yeah...wow, but-”  
“I don't care about the other initials, I don't care that I don't have my mark yet, we can deal with that when it comes to it. I love you Ashton Irwin.”  
“I...I love you too Calum Hood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @digginginyourheart :)


End file.
